Mikey's Prank
by Puldoh
Summary: AU like Culinery Alchemist. She put the bunny in my head. LOL. Gonna be a little different...Mikey's...lets say...7 and the guys are...um...19. LOL. Mikey finds something in the sewer that helps him bring laughter to his whole family...except one...


"Come my son, it is time to return home!" Splinter called to Mikey, who was drawing on the wall with some chalk.

"Yes daddy," Mikey said with a grin. He started grabbing his chalk pieces, he knew his daddy would be upset if he littered. Just as he picked up his last blue peice of chalk, something hit him in the head.

"Ow," Mikey yelped, rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

"Are you alright Michelangelo?" Splinter asked as he walked over.

"Uh huh, that sparkly pink stuff hit my head," Mikey said as he leaned over and picked it up. "S...Spppaaarkly...P...Prrrr...Priince...cess.." he sounded out the small words, "Daddy what is it?" he asked, holding up the small nail polish container.

"It is nail polish my son. It contains paint inside to use on nails. Many women use it to make their nails pretty," Splinter explained, "you may keep it if you wish to."

"Thanks daddy!" Mikey said grinning. He placed it in his little pouch he had on his belt, following his daddy home.

* * *

The next morning, Mikey woke up early and smiling. He rolled out of his bed, sneaking into the livingroom. He saw the lair was still dark and wondered what time it was. Walking into the kitchen, he sighed when he saw it was early.

IT WAS ONLY 3:57 AM! Mikey wondered if he should just go back to bed. Then he heard Raph snoring in his room and suddenly his eyes lit up.

Running back into his room, he found the little pouch he had on his belt, pulling out his prize.

He grunted as he opened it, the smell was strong. "Ewwww, humans like this stuff?" Mikey asked, making sure to keep his voice down.

He got to his feet, tying on his ninja mask and bright orange cape, he got into ninja mode. '_Turtle Titan is off...to spread laughter everywhere...but first...prank away!'_

Mikey smiled as he moved slowly through the lair, making sure not to make a sound. As he silently made his way into Raph's room, he grinned in glee.

_Raphie will be pretty..._

Gently and carefully, he painted on Raph's nails, being sure not to wake him up. When he was done, Raph shifted to his side, his plastron clearly visible in front of him.

Mikey giggled before he his hands moved, darting along his older brother's plastron. He then quickly left the room. He had to run fast to his room, his small hands over his mouth to stop his giggling.

He dove onto his bed, pulling his pillow down and burst into laughter into it. _I can't wait till morning..._

* * *

Mikey shifted on his bed as he woke up, yawning as he saw it was time for his lessons with Splinter. He always had a quick lesson before his brothers since they had to eat first and then practice.

"Mornin' daddy," Mikey ran to his daddy, hugging him tightly.

"Good morning my son, how was your sleep?" Splinter asked with a smile.

"It okay...I still tired..." Mikey replied, shifting back into his bow, "I forgot to bow, sorry daddy."

Splinter chuckled, "It is okay, you are still learning. Come, how about we surprise your brothers this morning and cook some breakfast!?"

Mikey's answer 'YES' echoed the room combined with Splinter's light laughter.

10 minutes later, Mikey was carrying a plate to the table when Leo walked in, "Morning Father, Mikey," he said, taking the plate from Mikey, "did you help Father cook this morning Mikey?"

"Yeah! He even let me flip the pancakes!" Mikey said, beaming with happiness.

"Good," Leo replied as he put the plate on the table, "What else did you do?"

"I help make Donnie's yucky blackie..." Mikey said, pointing to the coffee maker.

"Coffee Mikey. I don't think Donnie would like you calling his coffee yucky," Leo said laughing as he grabbed the orange juice.

"It too yucky! Bleah!" Mikey responded.

"Good morning guys," Donnie's voice called out, smiling as he zeroed in the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup.

"Raph awake?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Yeah, he's awake, just heading to the bathroom now," Donnie replied as he grabbed himself a plate.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey gulped, "Hide me daddy!" he cried, suddenly fearful of Raph's loud bellow. Raphie yelled like that at bad guys. _Was he a bad guy?_

Leo jumped up when he heard Raph's footsteps slapping their way to the kitchen, having seen Mikey's eyes go wide in fear. He and Splinter turned to Raph, about to scold him for his behavior when they saw it.

The entire room burst out into laughter.

Donnie fell to his knees, gasping for air as he laughed uncontrollably.

Splinter chuckled, "Oh...Michelangelo...you did not..." but he couldn't finish speaking for he was laughing.

Leo smirked, laughing loudly, "What the heck happened Raph? Piss off April?" he snickered.

Mikey giggled behind his daddy, a bright smile on his face as he saw his family laughing. When he glanced at Raph, he could see Raphie still loved him, even though he might get spanked this time...but it was worth it.

Raph's face was beat red, his nails a bright sparkly pink but what stood out the most was the painted heart on his chest.

_**It was outlined from small to large, indicating his heart grew three sizes too big...**_


End file.
